


Hope in Crimson Sky

by Turles



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: AU, Meme, i am crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turles/pseuds/Turles
Summary: After the tragic death of his parents, Sorey moved to Izuchi. A new adventure awaits in the Seraphim village.





	1. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls don't take this fic seriously. i even started crying while laughing while writing it. also the cringe is strong

Sorey‘s heart was filled with anxiety. Today was his first day in his new school. After his parents tragic deaths he was forced to move out and live with his grandfather. Even though he was living in Elyssia for over a year, he couldn’t bring to start school again. The shock of losing the two closest people to him made him numb, not being able to feel anything or doing anything.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Sorey tensed up. Looking up Sorey saw the smile of his sensei. Zaveid-sensei might be known as a pervert among the other sensei but he had a kokoro of gold.

“Relax, Sorey-kun, it will be alright.”

Sorey nodded with a smiled

“Ohayo, minna-san. My name is Sorey. I love archaeology and history,” Sorey said proudly. Just as Zaveid-sensei said the class gave Sorey smiles of approval.

After a gap year, coming back to school made Sorey feel weird. Taking notes, listening and trying to remember everything. Sorey couldn’t concentrate and the blue haired seraph that sat in front of him didn’t help. When passing notes, Sorey could take a closer at his face. His lavender eyes left the young man spellbind.

During lunch, the blue haired seraph turned his table around, pushing closer to Sorey’s. Sorey tried not to show any emotion but was relieved when the seraph took out his bento box.  
“We never had a chance to properly introduce ourselves,” he smiled. “I’m Mikleo.”

“I’m Sorey, Hajimemashita,” Sorey smiled back.

“Sorey-kun, I could show you around school If you want that is,” a light blush appeared on Mikleo’s face.

“Arigato, Mikleo-san, I would love that.”

After finishing eating their lunch, the two students went around the school and got to know each other better. To Sorey’s surprise, he and Mikleo had a lot in common but unfortunately the bell and they had to get back to class.

The teacher’s monologue didn’t stop the boys from talking or writing to each other. They passed notes, doodles, trying not laugh was the hardest part for them. They both used fancy words to make themselves seem smarter but end up writing them incorrectly and the other one laughing at it.

When the classes were finished Zaveid-sensei wanted to speak to Sorey for a moment.

“I see, you’re doing just great with Mikleo-chan.”

“Yeah, he and have a lot in common.”

“I’m happy for you but please pay attention during ashita’s classes.”

Sorey’s face went deep red. Sitting in the back of the class didn’t protect them from Zaveid-sensei’s eyes.

“Gomenasai, Sensei! I-it’s just I’m kowai to not fit it!” Sorey bowed.

“Make sure it doesn’t happen again. Dismissed.”

Leaving the classroom Sorey saw Mikleo, who was waiting for him.

“I thought we could kaero together.”

“Ore would suki that.”


	2. Friends and Enemies

The first term of the year went swell for Sorey. He met Mikleo’s tomodachis and became good tomodachis with them all. The school faculty members were also fond of Sorey.

  
Going ie with Mikleo became a ritual to Sorey. It was probably his favourite part of the day. They would talk about their passions, dreams. The walk home would end up in a ruin where they would explore it, write what they understand down and once done they will read a historical book to see how much right they were.

  
Once the classes finished Sorey and Mikleo went through the school gate but were stopped by a tall blond student.

  
“Well, well… Isn’t it the gaijin student.” His smirk changed into a frown. “Aren’t you a little to us Tenzoku?”

  
“Nii-san, this is my classmate you’re taking to.” Edna emerged from behind her older brother Eizen. “I think I should be the one making fun of him. Baka ningen and his baka-er Meebo.”

  
“Hey, just because ore is not a Tenzoku that doesn’t give you a right to bully me!” Sorey shouted angrily. “Come on, Mikleo-chan, we’re kaero.”

  
Sorey grabbed Mikleos hand and dragged him along without letting him say a word.  
“S-Sorey-kun..!” Mikleo tried to free his hand while covering his face with the other. “Onegai, let go of my hand.”

  
“Gomen ne, Mikleo-chan. I just got really heated back there.” Sorey said as he let go of Mikleo’s hand.

  
“Stil… Yokatta you stood up for yourself. There aren’t many but sadly enough students like Eizen. I heard from last year that a Ningen student went missing after being bullied daily.” Mikleo let out a sigh. “Sorey-kun, Yakusoku shite kudasai that you will not end up like that student from last year.”

  
“Yakusokudesu, Mikleo-chan.” Sorey nodded.


	3. The Return

Heavy rain hit the ground loudly, students yawning, feeling sleepy. Even Sensei was tired that day. He decided to make the day a bit better by playing a movie in class. 

"Zaveid-sensei is so kako ii." A girl whispered to her friend.

The class enjoyed the movie while Zaveid-sensei stood at the back of the class. Since Sorey sat closest to him, Sorey saw that Zaveid-sensei was dozing off. Tappingv Mikleo's shoulder, Sorey pointed at the sensei. Mikleo smiled then his got serious and passed Sorey a note.  
Sorey carefully read the letter. It said that Mikleo met Eizen in the morning and that he wants to talk to Sorey. The Ningen otokonoko decided that he will go and talk to Eizen during the break.

When walking out of the class, Sorey was stopped by an umbrella, pulling him back.

"Nii-chan wasn't always like this." Edna said in a monotone voice. "Ever since that gaijin Ningen went missing last year, Nii-chan has been acting different."  
"W-wakatta." Sorey stammered.

"All I'm saying is, don't piss him off." Edna opened her umbrella and went back to the class.

“Un.” 

 

\-----------

Sorey went to the third year‘s classroom. Eizen was sitting by the window reading a book. Sorey walked up to him

“Oi! You wanted to talk to Ore?” Sorey slammed his hand on the table.

“Hai, hai…” Eizen sighed putting down his book. Eizen stood up. “Let’s talk in the corridor.”

Sorey frowned as he followed Eizen out of the classroom.

“I wanted to talk about the missing student from last year… Maoterus.” Eizen crossed his arms. “He never went missing… He came back as the Saika no Kenshu and changed his name to Heldalf!”  
 


	4. Rise of the Shepherd

“Maoteras? Sorey gasped. “Demo… How are we not effected effected by his domain?”

“He’s hiding his domain, suppressing his chikara. I once saw another Saika no Kenshu and the aura is the same.” Eizen crossed his arms. “As students we’re powerless. Go talk to Kocho Rairah, maybe she can help.”

“Wakatta, I’ll go right now.” Sorey nodded and left.

Sorey walked through the halls in a fast pace. He wanted to know how did Moateras became Herudarufu. Sorey had a feeling that Kocho Rairah would help him find the answers and protect him as high schools promise. Being the only human in Izuchi, made Sorey an easy target.

“Kocho Rairah!” Sorey slammed the door opened.

“Su-Surey-san?!” Lailah jumped from her seat. “Nani you doing here?”

“Eizen-san told mabout the Saika no Kenshu! Can you onegai mamoru ore?”

“Sou desu… Alright, Surey-san, onegai listen carefully.” Kocho Lailah walked closer to Sorey. “There is a special sword that can be only accessed by talking with me first.”  
“Kocho Rairan, how could a sword protect me from malevolence?”

“The one wielding the sword becomes the Doushi!”


End file.
